B'shert
by wisterialantern
Summary: Karena, ya, mereka selalu tahu—bahwa mereka akan selalu seperti ini. [Saguru, Shiho] {untuk affreeze}


_B'shert_

 _Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Cast : Hakuba Saguru/Miyano Shiho. Genre : Romance. Rate : T. A/N : AU, didedikasikan untuk affreeze. Selamat membaca._

 _(Karena, ya, mereka selalu tahu—bahwa mereka akan selalu seperti ini.)_

 _._

 _B'shert — (n.) if you complete me, i'll complete you._

 _._

i.

Bicara tentang pertemuan pertama, lupakan segala hal klise yang pertama kali terbayang di benak; tentang tabrakan antara dua pihak dan barang yang terjatuh atau sejenisnya—karena, ya, mereka jauh dari hal itu. Sebutlah pertemuan ini dengan istilah _lakon_ _-_ _insiden_ _-_ _tanpa_ _-_ _sengaja_ di bawah atap sebuah planetarium di pusat kota, dengan tokoh utama seorang gadis berambut pirang stroberi penggila kopi bernama Miyano Shiho—dan seorang lelaki—yang juga berambut pirang dan ternyata merupakan seorang detektif terkenal yang baru pulang dari Inggris—Hakuba Saguru—dengan skenario: mereka bertemu berdasarkan faktor ketidaksengajaan—salahkan insiden konyol _cafe au lait_ milik Shiho yang tumpah karena tubrukan bahu keras yang diinisiasi Saguru yang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa—langkah kedua belah pihak yang terpeleset tanpa sengaja, dan ciuman tak terduga yang membuat kedua mata Shiho membelalak begitu sadar siapa yang tengah menciumnya dengan mata yang sepenuhnya terpejam.

Lelaki itu menciumnya dengan mata terpejam di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang menjejali seisi planetarium—dan seluruh atensi mereka terarah padanya, tentu saja—sementara gadis itu langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya panik saat bibir lelaki itu—tanpa diduga, tentu—melumat bibirnya yang setengah terbuka dengan cepat dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa membeku.

Aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

Rasanya seperti likuid pekat _cafe au lait_ yang menghadiri papila lidahnya sekian menit yang lalu. Sedikit sulit dijelaskan, memang. Manis dengan sedikit sensasi pahit yang menjalari sekujur lidah—yang terasa sedikit asing, namun menyenangkan.

Hingga, di detik kesepuluh, Saguru mengangkat wajahnya, mengerjap sekali dan menyadari sesuatu.

Dari sekian hal pada dirinya, matanya adalah yang paling istimewa. Iris Saguru menatap mata tajam gadis itu secara jelas dan utuh, dan dia terpesona saat mendapati kedua iris kehijauan yang terasa begitu dalam dan telah berhasil memerangkapnya ke dunia yang lain—dunia yang berbeda dari apa yang ia ketahui selama ini, dunia yang—entah mengapa terlihat begitu damai dan menenangkan. Sepasang atensinya kembali mengarah pada fitur lain yang dimiliki gadis tersebut: lipit bibir merah yang dipulas ulasan lipstik ringan tanpa warna—yang benar-benar terasa _lembut_ —dan sepuh rona merah yang menyebar di kedua belah pipi putih gadis itu ketika menatapnya lekat di mata—dan Saguru langsung mengujar maaf dengan serius begitu mendapati kilatan di mata gadis tersebut.

Indah.

Dan respons gadis itu adalah respons yang paling tak terduga yang pernah Saguru pikirkan.

Gadis itu mengumpatinya dengan seribu ujaran kata-kata sarkastis yang hadir di bibir mungilnya dengan nada tinggi—dan berlalu begitu saja seusai mengujarkan kata 'brengsek' berulang kali dengan intonasi kesal yang disertai dengusan kasar, dan yang anehnya, terdengar lucu di telinga Saguru yang masih berdiri tegak di hadapannya—tanpa sadar ponselnya terjatuh begitu ia berbalik dan gadis itu melupakannya.

Saguru memungut ponsel tersebut dengan sebuah garis senyum miring di bibir.

Satu catatan terpenting:

Gadis itu; adalah gadis pertama yang berani membentaknya di antara suara-suara bising lautan gadis yang memadati dunianya, di antara para penggemarnya yang didominasi perempuan—yang berkali-kali mengeluk-elukkan namanya—yang sibuk mencari atensinya di antara kasus-kasus yang ditanganinya, tapi gadis itu benar-benar berbeda.

Gadis itu tidak bereaksi seperti reaksi para gadis pada umumnya begitu Saguru menciumnya di tengah kerumunan orang, gadis itu malah berani mengumpat dan berkata kasar padanya—bahkan mungkin nyaris menampar wajahnya—padahal mungkin para penggemarnya akan mengharapkan hal yang sama dan akan menyanjung tinggi namanya dengan ujaran kata-kata manis tipikal para gadis remaja—yang baginya begitu memuakkan.

Gadis itu berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda. _Sangat berbeda_.

Dan Saguru menyaksikan bagaimana punggung gadis itu perlahan-lahan menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di ujung jalan, dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri dengan senyum tipis di bibir bahwa; _ya, gadis itu menarik_ , garisbawahi ini: _menarik_.

ii.

"Kembalikan ponselku."

"Sebutkan dulu identitasmu, Nona. Mana kutahu kau pemilik aslinya atau bukan. Bisa saja kau bermaksud menipuku atau—"

Saguru membiarkan dirinya tertawa dalam hati begitu tarikan berat napas gadis tersebut terdengar mendominasi di speaker telepon, dan nampak sedikit tidak sabaran begitu gadis itu spontan memotong kata-kata yang terujar dari mulutnya—dengan satu ujaran tegas penuh afirmatif yang—entah mengapa—terdengar begitu mengesankan di telinganya,

"Namaku Miyano Shiho, dokter bedah di Tokyo Medical Hospital, divisi satu. Temui aku di sana besok jam sepuluh pagi, atau aku akan segera melaporkan kejahatanmu ke kepolisian atas tuduhan pencurian."

Nada suaranya mulai terdengar menggeram dan menyebalkan—tapi entah mengapa Saguru menyukainya.

"Dengar, aku pernah tidak melakukan kejahatan, Nona. Kau salah duga. Ponselmu terjatuh dan aku—"

"Kau telah melakukannya. Satu; kau mencuri ponselku. Dua; kau," terhenti sebentar, terdengar ragu-ragu sebelum kembali melanjutkan dengan intonasi dingin, "telah mencuri ... ciuman pertamaku."

Dan entah mengapa Saguru membiarkan dirinya tertawa lepas, kali ini tawanya seolah tanpa batas, sebelum pria tersebut menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa di hadapannya dengan mata menyipit—karena, hei, benar-benar menggelikan; ini lelucon terbaik yang diterimanya pagi ini, "Ciuman pertamamu? Berapa umurmu sekarang, Nona? Oh, betapa beruntungnya aku."

( _Sebenarnya, kau juga adalah yang pertama untukku_ , adalah yang ingin Saguru katakan—alih-alih mengatakannya, lelaki itu malah tertawa.)

"Kulaporkan kau ke polisi sekarang juga atau kubunuh kau setelah kau menemuiku."

Oh. Mengerikan.

Senyum tipis terulas kembali, "Sudah kuduga," gumam Saguru pelan, tatapannya terarah pada tumpukan koran-koran lama di hadapannya, dan memainkan kabel telepon kantornya geli. "Kau memang sangat menarik."

Suara napas tertahan.

"... Maaf?"

"Kau menarik," ulang Saguru, intonasinya tetap sama, tidak main-main.

"Kau ... memang menyebalkan."

Saguru menemukan dirinya menyeringai. "Satu pertanyaan lagi, Miyano- _san_."

Gadis itu mengerang dan menarik napas berat, nada angkuh terlantun berikutnya, "Katakan semaumu."

"Kau sudah punya kekasih ... atau belum?"

Sambungan telepon terputus.

(Saguru sadar ia seharusnya berhenti di sini dan meminta maaf untuk perihal mengusik privasi; namun entah mengapa ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk perihal yang satu ini.

Ia ingin tahu segalanya dari Miyano Shiho.

Ya, segalanya.

Ya.

Ia tahu ini gila—namun ia memang harus melakukannya.)

iii.

Saguru menemuinya di depan bagian informasi Tokyo Medical Hospital, dan begitu kembali menemuinya, Saguru membiarkan atensinya mengarah pada sosok gadis yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi yang sepenuhnya mengarah ke matanya, dan Saguru menelan ludah seraya mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk mengamati penampilan gadis itu dari ujung rambut hingga kaki dengan cermat; didasari keinginan untuk turut menilai juga, sejujurnya, namun ia tidak pernah berkata apa-apa, memang.

Balutan jas putih tipikal dokter dengan kemeja pastel berwarna merah muda berlengan pendek dengan aksen pita dengan warna merah yang lebih gelap di leher, tak lupa rok hitam satu senti di atas lutut yang turut membalut kaki jenjangnya yang dibersamai dengan sepasang _high-heels_ hitam metalik dengan hak lima senti dengan uraian rambut pendek pirang stroberi.

Cantik.

Hei, untuk ukuran seorang dokter, gadis itu terbilang cukup modis—atau memang dia begitu paham akan selera mode kekinian?

"Ini ponselmu. Dan—sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kejadian tersebut, Miyano- _san_. Itu tidak disengaja."

Gadis itu merotasikan bola matanya frustasi dan langsung merebut ponselnya yang berada di tangan Saguru dengan wajah terlampau dingin dan jemarinya bergerak untuk berkali-kali memijit pelipis keningnya pelan begitu bibir mungilnya mengujar terima kasih sebagai formalitas dengan silabel nada dingin yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari kepala Saguru yang masih mempertahankan senyum di bibirnya, dan sudut bibir Saguru kembali tertarik begitu sadar gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke direksi lain saat kilas tatapan mereka kembali bertemu tanpa disengaja.

Hijau dan biru.

Sampai senyum Saguru menyadarkan Shiho (yang masih tidak mau menatapnya) begitu kepalanya berbalik dan mendapati derap langkah kaki Saguru berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu keluar dengan bibir yang masih mengulas senyum ramah,

"Di seberang jalan ada kedai kopi yang cukup enak. Aku sering berkunjung ke sana," Saguru membiarkan tatapannya terarah ke wajah gadis itu, hingga tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lagi, di mata. "Berminat untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat kantor di sana denganku, Dokter Miyano?"

Hening sesaat, bisu ditabung.

Alisnya terangkat saat Shiho perlahan mencuri tolehan kecil dan bicara dengan nada setengah ragu-ragu dalam batas pandang yang samar-samar,

"Mereka punya ... _cafe au lait_?"

Senyum kecil terulas di wajah Saguru sebelum mengangguk dan membiarkan Shiho mensejajarkan irama langkah mereka saat mulai berjalan bersama.

(Mereka punya waktu dua puluh menit untuk berbincang-bincang di antara rutinitas kesibukan pada pekerjaan masing-masing yang terbentang di seluk hiruk-pikuk perkotaan.)

iv.

Siapa yang menduga sebelumnya, intensitas pertemuan mereka terjadi begitu saja—setiap jarum jam memijak angka sepuluh pagi, di meja berpayung hijau nomor dua belas dengan vas berisi tangkai demi tangkai _carnation_ biru dan segelas _cafe au lait_ yang terisi penuh di hadapan dagu mungil yang terpangku di atas telapak tangan—tidak pernah ada kesepakatan atau janji sebelumnya untuk bertemu, memang, namun hari itu, Saguru mendapati dirinya tertegun saat melihat satu telapak tangan lentik terangkat ke arahnya dengan seringai malas di bibir yang nampak familier,

"Tidak biasanya mendapatimu bersantai-santai di hari kerja seperti ini, Tuan Detektif."

Pupil biru itu spontan melebar begitu mendapati seorang Miyano Shiho—dengan sweater merah jambu di balik jas dokter yang membalut tubuhnya dan jemari tangan yang terjalin di atas sebuah meja berpayung dengan segelas _cafe au lait_ di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan senyum sinis seperti biasa dengan ujaran kata-kata sarkastis yang lekat dengan kesan dingin yang selalu menyebalkan.

Gadis itu menyeruput isi gelasnya tanpa tendensi berlebihan, berkompeni buku tebal berpembatas halaman dua puluh tujuh yang diletakkan berdampingan dengan ponselnya, kemudian memajukan dagu ke arah kursi di hadapannya, mengisyaratkan agar Saguru duduk di hadapannya.

(Dan Saguru membiarkan sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit.)

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Dokter Miyano." Duduk di hadapan Shiho, lelaki itu kembali tersenyum sebelum menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

(Di hari-hari berikutnya, mereka bertemu lagi, lagi, dan lagi—dan menetapkan meja berpayung nomor dua belas tersebut sebagai sangtuari—dan pertemuan tersebut terus berlangsung tanpa mereka sadari.)

v.

"Kau menarik."

Kalimat itu diucapkannya di hari ketiga setelah mereka bertemu; di antara gigitan bibir dan ketukan jemari pada meja dengan kilas tatap yang mengarah pada cangkir yang terisi penuh dan uap kopi yang melayang-layang dan membatasi jarak pandangnya. Shiho mengitarkan pandangannya ke beberapa direksi yang mengelilingi mereka sebelum menatap pemuda itu dengan kerutan di kening. Disilangkannya tangannya lalu menyandarkan punggung.

Surai cokelat kemerahan itu menoleh dengan kening yang berkerut dan bibir yang mengerucut—pertanda tidak suka dengan pernyataannya. "Kurasa kau telah mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali bahkan sebelum kita bertemu," Shiho menyeruput isi gelasnya lagi.

"Karena kau misterius. Dan aku ingin mengetahui semua hal tentangmu."

"Alasan yang klise," Shiho menertawakan perkataannya sendiri dengan nada yang terdengar dipaksakan. Saguru berusaha keras untuk tidak meliriknya, menjaga pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan.

"Dan aku kagum pada para dokter," ujar Saguru sambil lalu, kemudian tersenyum kecil begitu melihat kedua alis Shiho tertaut secara natural dan terangkat sekian sentimeter begitu mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Oh, ya?"

Saguru menaruh tatapan netranya pada Shiho yang tengah menyeruput isi gelasnya pelan, dan ia terkekeh geli sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada yang dibuat serius, "Mereka orang-orang hebat. Terlebih kalau dokternya cantik sepertimu."

(Shiho terbatuk-batuk keras dengan ulasan sepuh merah samar yang menjalari wajah dan Saguru mengangkat bahu dan tertawa pelan sebelum mengucap dalam hati, dasar denial.)

(Dan lelaki itu belum mengakui bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Miyano Shiho, pada sosoknya, sikapnya, bahkan caranya memandang dunia.)

vi.

Tatapan khawatir gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu berkali-kali mengarah ke jarum arloji di tangan kirinya, dan Saguru menangkap kilas panik di kedua bola matanya begitu gadis itu mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya panik. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke hadapan wajah gadis itu hingga Shiho mengerjap kaget sebelum tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah—yang mengundang tawa pelan Saguru setelahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Shiho menelan ludah, "Aku ..." Tatapan matanya memutar sejenak, sebelum menjatuhkan pandangannya pada lantai. "Harus pulang sekarang. Tapi," ia menggantungkan kata-katanya sebentar, sebelum menatap Saguru dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kebingungan. "Tiket keretaku hilang. Entah terjatuh di mana. Ya Tuhan," ia memijat keningnya cemas dan berkali-kali mengaduk-aduk tasnya dengan erangan kecil yang lolos dari mulutnya.

Memulai dehaman kecil, Saguru kembali menatapnya, kali ini dengan tarikan sudut bibir yang tertarik barang sedikit—namun Shiho menangkap kurva yang perlahan terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Aku ... bawa mobil."

Tanpa diduga sama sekali. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, di mata—kemudian mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Ajakan implisitnya diterima.

vi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Saguru menyaksikan Shiho tertawa.

Gadis itu tertawa pelan. Sebenarnya bukan hal baru. Dokter bedah yang satu itu sering tertawa sinis penuh ujaran sarkasme ketika menceritakan banyak hal. Tentang pasien-pasiennya yang rewel atau tentang penyakit gila yang ditanganinya. Atau tentang biaya tagihan apartemennya yang terus naik seiring tahun berganti. Melihat senyum tipis di wajahnya pun bukan hal baru—walau Saguru jarang menemukannya di wajah Shiho yang biasanya terlihat dingin setiap kali mengarah padanya, tapi ada saat waktu-waktu tertentu di mana Shiho akan tersenyum dan membuatnya lupa akan dunia.

Saguru tahu ini konyol, tapi,

"Kau lebih cantik seribu kali lipat kalau tertawa."

Tapi kali ini—begitu Saguru menangkap iris matanya merefleksikan kedua mata yang menyipit dan ceruk kurva senyum yang melebar di wajah Shiho, juga silabel suara tawa yang menggelitik perutnya, juga raut wajah bahagia yang terbiaskan binar mentari senja—entah mengapa ia merasa gadis itu terlihat begitu cantik dan silabel tawa itu terdengar begitu tulus dan menyenangkan.

Saguru ingin mendengar tawanya lagi. Lagi.

Entah mengapa dalam sekian memori yang hadir dalam kilasan waktu di hidupnya—Saguru memilih beberapa hal yang berkorelasi dengan Shiho—tentang Shiho yang begitu menggilai _cafe au lait_ , tentang kecintaannya pada lagu-lagu The Beatles, tentang rasi bintang Sagitarius favoritnya, tentang buku favorit Shiho, _Le Petit Prince_ —tentang Shiho yang menemaninya bergadang menyelidiki arsip kasus semalaman—tentang Shiho yang menjahitkan kancing kemejanya yang rusak—tentang Shiho yang mengobatinya saat punggungnya tergores peluru—dan tentang Shiho yang tersenyum dan tertawa.

 _(Ketika semesta menitahmu untuk jatuh cinta, maka dalam sekejap kau pun jatuh cinta. Sederhana.)_

vii.

Kencan pertama mereka—tidak bisa disebut kencan, sebenarnya—karena Saguru yang memaksa Shiho menyempatkan waktu untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan dengannya dan saat itu Shiho sempat berkeberatan, memang— _Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main, Hakuba-kun. Aku masih punya pekerjaan di rumah sakit_ —namun Saguru terus memaksa— _Oh, maaf saja, tidak sembarang orang kuajak berkencan, Miyano-_ san _. Kau orang pertama yang kuajak secara eksklusif. Apa dengan alasan seperti ini kau akan menolak?_ —dan akhirnya Shiho—sedikit reluktan, tentu—dengan terpaksa menerima ajakan eksplisit tersebut dengan wajah yang terus dibuat masam selama perjalanan menuju bioskop—namun senyum tipisnya kembali terbentuk ketika Saguru menyodorkan tiket film _Hari-Hari Penderitaan_ _Einstein_ —oh, Saguru tahu film favoritnya, tentu saja, dan Saguru membiarkan dirinya lega kali ini begitu jemari gadis itu menggamit tangannya untuk turut mengantre membeli _popcorn_.

Shiho menyimpan potongan tiket film mereka dalam dompetnya setelah mereka duduk manis di dalam mobil untuk pulang—Saguru menginisiasi kesempatan untuk mengantarkannya pulang dan gadis itu tidak menolak. Saguru sempat bertanya mengapa, tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum lamat-lamat dan tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dan malam itu, Saguru tidak mengizinkan genggaman tangan mereka di atas persneling melonggar barang sekali pun—dan Shiho tidak terlihat keberatan sedikit pun.

Dengan lantunan Ed Sheeran dari radio mobil, Saguru mengamati wajah Shiho yang tengah bersandar ke jendela mobil—terlelap dalam buaian mimpi—dan Saguru membiarkan dirinya membentuk senyum kecil sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk menyibak helai rambut kecokelatan yang menghalangi wajah tenang gadis itu—dan ia tahu bahwa gadis itu bahagia.

(Sepanjang pengamatannya, hari itu Shiho tersenyum kecil tujuh kali, tertawa pelan satu kali, dan menguap tiga kali—tapi saat Saguru menghentikan laju mobilnya di hadapan rumah Shiho dan mengguncang tubuh gadis itu pelan untuk membangunkannya—gadis itu berkata dengan senyum tipis di wajah sebelum Saguru membalikkan mobilnya untuk pergi— _Terima kasih, Hakuba-_ kun _, hari ini cukup menyenangkan._ )

Kurva senyum kembali menghadiri ruang wajah Saguru.

Tidak buruk juga.

viii.

"Jawablah, bolehkah aku menciummu?"

(Tidak ada jawaban begitu Saguru kembali memagut bibirnya di bawah lampu taman di ujung jalan dan Shiho terlarut dalam pijar renjana dalam iris mata lelaki bersurai pirang tersebut sebelum ia tersadar bahwa dirinya tertegun begitu tangan Saguru menangkup kedua belah pipinya dan mencium bibirnya semakin dalam.)

 _(_ _—_ _Siluet bayangan kedua orang yang tengah berciuman terpantul di hitamnya aspal.)_

Sial. Gadis itu telah dibuat jatuh cinta, rupanya.

ix.

Sepanjang dua puluh tiga tahun kehidupannya, Miyano Shiho tidak pernah memikirkan tentang kisah romansa konyol yang disebutnya sebagai roman picisan. Tentang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, tentang jatuh cinta karena insiden konyol, jatuh cinta karena kebaikan, jatuh cinta karena senyuman, atau yang lain-lain. Baginya kehidupan adalah lakon drama—yang banyak menjual mimpi, tentang akhir bahagia atau sengsara—tentang kisah cinta sejati atau platonik, atau hal-hal persetan lainnya.

Namun entah mengapa kini ia menemukan hal lain tentang cinta. Seperti kehangatan yang menghadiri rongga dadanya begitu Saguru bicara, merangkai kata-kata yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya pada seorang pria. Begitu Saguru tertawa dan membuatnya ikut tersenyum tipis. Begitu Saguru bercerita padanya tentang kasus-kasus yang ditanganinya. Begitu Saguru mengantarnya pulang. Begitu Saguru tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya. Begitu Saguru menciumnya.

Shiho tidak pernah percaya cinta.

(Lalu sekarang, bagaimana bisa—seorang Hakuba Saguru—

—dapat menjungkirbalikkan paradigmanya tentang cinta?

Ia tidak pernah mengerti.)

"Sekarang katakan mengapa kau bisa menyukaiku."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Biar kutegaskan ini; aku jatuh cinta padamu karena kau adalah kau. Kau yang begitu kuat, kau yang cantik, kau yang menyebalkan. Itu saja. Kenapa kau harus bersusah payah untuk menerka alasan sesederhana itu?"

"Aku tidak yakin bisa memenuhi ekspektasimu, Hakuba- _kun_. Mungkin aku termasuk orang yang menyebalkan untukmu."

"Aku juga jauh lebih menyebalkan, tanpa kau sadari," lelaki itu berdeham pelan. "Dan aku butuh orang sepertimu."

Gadis itu terhenyak sebelum terkekeh pelan, namun Saguru tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk merapikan helai-helai cokelat kemerahannya yang terburai angin—dan merapikan syal hitam yang melingkari lehernya untuk menghalau hawa dingin; Shiho memejamkan mata.

"Apa ini? Semacam kisah romansa yang begitu klise?"

Saguru menggenggam tangannya erat.

x.

"Dokter biasanya tidak punya pacar. Karena mereka terlalu sibuk dengan penyakit konyol pasien-pasien mereka dan mereka juga disibukkan dengan pekerjaan mereka di rumah sakit."

"Kalau begitu, hal yang sama berlaku padamu. Detektif juga biasanya tidak punya pacar. Karena mereka selalu disibukkan dengan kasus-kasus sampah yang mereka tangani di kepolisian." Satu tepukan tangan ringan, gadis itu kembali mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya, "Jadi, sebenarnya kita pasangan yang tidak cocok. Jadi katakan, kenapa kau memilihku?"

Senyum tipis Saguru kembali mengisi seluruh gegap gempita dunianya saat lelaki bersurai pirang tersebut perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan iris hijau Shiho yang memantulkan binar mentari senja di antara serpihan salju musim dingin dan berbisik begitu pelan,

"Kalau kubilang karena aku cinta padamu, bagaimana?"

(Karena, ya, mereka selalu tahu—bahwa mereka akan selalu seperti ini.)

end.

 _A/N :_

 _Ini buat affreeze. Yep._

 _Aku cintaa SaguruShiho, bebz, otepe kesayangan kita /insertlopelope /Dan hei aku sangat bahagia ketika ngetik ini terus aku juga makin dibanjiri feels dan aku makin sayang mereka huhu :* Semoga suka ya beebzz effriz, seneng deh akhirnya ketemu penggila otepe_ _dan maaf ini telat bangettt_ _/mengisak :'3 /farrah digeplak pake sendal TTwTT_ _dan terima kasih atas asupan Heikazunya bebz, aku cintah dirimu selalu :))_

 _thelastconstellations._


End file.
